This is a resubmission of a multi-departmental and multi-categorical grant application for the Children's Clinical Research Center (CCRC) at The New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center, which serves as one of the key focal points for Cornell University Medical College's (CUMC) programs in clinical investigation and in clinical research training. This proposal requests five years of continued support for the Children's Clinical Research Center, where clinical investigators can pursue studies to increase their understanding of normal function and disease mechanisms in humans in an optimal research setting. The Center provides a discrete inpatient unit with 8 research beds and an outpatient facility for child ambulatory research subjects. The current CCRC Hormone Assay Laboratory provides cost effective, non-routine, quality-controlled hormone assays for a diverse number of investigators and projects. We wish to add scientific needs of many new protocols. In addition to serving the research facility of CUMC, the center is also available to clinical investigators at affiliated hospitals, as in inpatient and ambulatory research resource within a high technology, tertiary-care general hospital. Current and projected projects include studies in the areas of endocrinology and metabolism hypertension, hematology, infectious disease, rheumatology, immunology, genetics, neurology, pharmacology, psychiatry, and the relationship of collagen synthesis and connective tissue to disease. Diseases under study utilizing the CCRC resource are complex and often multi-disciplinary in scope, and of considerable biological, medical, and/or public health significance. Based on the critique of the last submission, this application has undergone substantial revisions and all the criticisms have been addressed.